Champions Fight
by DanielleCena1981
Summary: Folgt Champions Night ... Die RAW-Slammy-Ausgabe steht an, und nachdem Johns Antwort auf den Antrag immer noch aussteht, beschließt Adam, der Entscheidung seines Freundes ein bisschen nachzuhelfen ... Slash!


Champions Fight

Von DanielleCena1981

Fandom: WWE

Rating: M

Pairing: John Cena/Edge

Folgt: Champions Night

Disclaimer: Niemand gehört mir, alles ist erfunden. Das Match bei RAW zwischen den Beiden hat stattgefunden, genauso wie Edges Auftritt in Toronto, doch alles andere ist meiner Fantasie entsprungen.

**Wachovia Center, Philadelphia/Pennsylvania, Montag, 8. Dezember 2008, 17:4****5**

Interessiert blickte sich Adam Copeland auf dem Flur um, als er mit seiner Reisetasche über der Schulter den Backstagebereich betrat, seinen Ausweis in die Tasche seiner Jeans steckte, nachdem er ihn dem Security hatte zeigen dürfen. Normalerweise kannte man ihn, auch ohne dass er die ID-Card benötigte, doch anscheinend war heute eine etwas andere Situation, wie auch hinter den Kulissen wahrzunehmen war. Außerdem war er doch schon länger nicht mehr bei RAW gewesen. Und es wurde sowieso jeder kontrolliert - kurz vor ihm war Paul Levesque, besser bekannt als Triple H, angekommen, und nicht einmal ihn, den Schwiegersohn des Chefs, hatte man ausgenommen. Darüber hatte Adam sich ziemlich amüsiert, auch wenn er es Paul natürlich nicht gezeigt hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser sich bei Vince beschwerte und ihm dieser dann seinen wunderbaren Titel wieder wegnahm.

Obwohl es noch über zwei Stunden bis zum Beginn der Show waren, war deutlich zu erkennen, als wie wichtig die WWE die dreistündige Spezialshow ansah. Überall rannten Leute herum, mit den Plänen in der Hand, besprachen die Abläufe, gingen in den Büros von Vince und Stephanie aus und ein, um letzte Dinge abzuklären. Die alltägliche Hektik herrschte, auch wenn es heute doch noch eine ziemlich große Ecke schlimmer zuging als normalerweise. Die Aufregung war fast greifbar, und Adam hängte sich seine Reisetasche mit dem Gurt über die Schulter, während er sich durch die Menge kämpfte. So hektisch wie heute ging es normalerweise nur bei der _Wrestlemania_ oder einem der anderen großen PPVs zu. Gott, nicht mal bei der _Series_ vor zwei Wochen, die auch einer der großen PPVs war, hatte ein solches Chaos geherrscht! Sprich, jedem war klar, unter welchem Druck das Unternehmen momentan stand, weil die Ratings überall nicht so waren, wie man es wollte. Gut, Johns Rückkehr hatte bei RAW einiges wieder gerettet, auch Smackdown und die ECW hatten sich etwas erholt, aber Luft nach oben war immer. Und vor allem konnte man es sich nicht leisten, wieder abzufallen. Sprich, es lag an ihnen allen, die eben begonnene Erfolgswelle weiter fortzusetzen.

Gutgelaunt winkte Adam einigen Kollegen zu, erwiderte die Grüße, die sie ihm zuriefen, um ihn willkommen zu heißen. Irgendwie war es schön, wieder einmal bei RAW zu sein. Die Leute hatten ihm doch gefehlt, nachdem er vor seinem selbst gewollten Wechsel zu Smackdown doch drei Jahre bei der A-Show verbracht hatte. Ja, das Umfeld am Montagabend war ihm doch etwas abgegangen, musste er zugeben. Es war einfach anders hier - vor allem seit der Draft Lottery schien es lockerer zuzugehen. Seitdem Paul zu Smackdown gekommen war, hatte sich ziemlich viel verändert. Bei Smackdown herrschte Anspannung, RAW war vollkommen entspannt, das war zumindest Adams Eindruck. Die Leute lachten, machten Scherze, schienen die Hektik beinahe zu lieben. Das war wirklich ungewohnt für den Kanadier.

Sein letzter Besuch war doch schon wieder ein paar Monate her, und anscheinend hatte sich wirklich einiges verändert. Das letzte Mal war er bei der Draft Lottery-Episode anwesend gewesen, und ironischerweise hatte er damals ein Match gegen den selben Mann bestritten wie heute. Nur waren sie damals nicht Champions gewesen. Heute würden sie es beide sein, und irgendwie war das etwas Besonderes für ihn. Wieder schaute Adam sich im weitläufigen Flur um, doch er war nicht imstande, John irgendwo auszumachen. Er stieß ein unzufriedenes Seufzen aus. Irgendwie fehlte er ihm, obwohl er ihn gerade vor zwei Stunden zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Natürlich teilten sie sich ein Hotelzimmer, doch John hatte sich früher verabschiedet, weil er gemeint hatte, noch etwas erledigen zu müssen. Adam hatte nicht nachgefragt, er vertraute seinem Geliebten. Wahrscheinlich hatte Vince John noch zu einem Auftritt beordert - das war immerhin keine Seltenheit, auch wenn der Chef damit normalerweise nicht ein paar Stunden vor einer extrem wichtigen Liveshow ankam. Aber bei Vince McMahon musste man leider mit allem rechnen.

Adam verlagerte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Weg zu seiner Garderobe. Zwar hatte er noch genügend Zeit, bis die Show anfing, doch die Vorbereitungen würden auch einige Minuten davon in Anspruch nehmen. Er war froh, dass er das Match bereits mit John besprochen hatte - genau deshalb machte er sich auch keine Sorgen darüber, dass John noch nicht da war. Er wusste das, sobald er seine Umkleide betrat. Niemand war da, es war noch dunkel im Raum, und sofort wurde Adam einer gewissen Leere in sich bewusst. Ja, John fehlte ihm wirklich. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass sein Geliebter schon da war - er war dafür bekannt, immer weitaus früher zu einer Arena zu fahren, um sich vor einer Show alles genau anzusehen. Sprich, er war tatsächlich noch nicht im Gebäude. John hätte garantiert auf ihn gewartet, wäre er bereits in der Arena gewesen. Er war wirklich noch unterwegs, und Adam musste jetzt eben ohne ihn auskommen, auch wenn ihm das schon nach ein paar Sekunden auf die Nerven ging.

Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Anrufen wollte er ihn auch nicht, das sah so anhänglich aus. John hätte sich gefreut, doch Adam wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, er würde ihm hinterher spionieren und ihm nicht vertrauen. Ein Telefonat fiel demnach natürlich aus, das verbot ihm schon allein sein Stolz. Also schaltete Adam erst einmal das Licht an, während er die Tür schloss, um die Welt draußen auszublenden. Diese Hektik wollte er momentan absolut nicht haben. Er brauchte jetzt einmal ein paar Minuten für sich. Er legte seine Sachen ab und setzte sich anschließend hin, besser gesagt, ließ sich auf die Bank fallen. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Beim Gedanken an das, was sich in seiner Tasche befand, musste er lächeln. Wenn John ihm schon so keine Antwort gab, musste er eben ein bisschen nachhelfen.

Nein, John hatte ihm seinen überraschenden Antrag mit keinem Wort beantwortet, hatte nicht wirklich darauf reagiert. Er hatte Adam nach seinem Vorschlag - eine Frage war es ja eigentlich nicht gewesen, eher eine Forderung - eine Weile lang angesehen, hatte ihm die Hände an die Wangen gelegt, seine Stirn an die Adams gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen und „Ach, Adam …" geseufzt, ohne ihm auch nur den Hauch einer Antwort, geschweige denn einen Hinweis darauf zukommen zu lassen. Er hatte weder zugestimmt noch abgelehnt. Wenigstens hatte er nicht den Kopf geschüttelt, doch er hatte überhaupt nicht angezeigt, was er wollte. Auch in den nächsten Tagen hatte er keine Anstalten gemacht, auch nur Andeutungen zu machen, wie er sich entschied. Er hatte sich nicht einmal Bedenkzeit erbeten - nein, die hatte er sich allem Anschein nach einfach genommen. Das alles kam Adam doch etwas seltsam vor.

Meinte er etwa, Adam hätte das Ganze nicht ernst gemeint? Adam hatte noch nie etwas so ernst gemeint wie diese drei Worte. Irgendwie hätte der Kanadier John gern einmal danach gefragt, aber irgendwie wagte er es nicht. Denn John hatte es schon in den letzten Tagen immer wieder meisterhaft verstanden, sofort von dem Thema abzulenken, wenn Adam anfing, darüber sprechen zu wollen, und das ging dem WWE-Champion mittlerweile doch etwas auf den Geist. Meinte John etwa, er hätte diese Forderung damals zum Spaß in den Raum gestellt? Meinte er, er würde das Ganze nicht ernst nehmen, nur weil er nicht die erste Person war, derentwegen er solche Absichten hatte? Adam meinte es absolut ernst, er war sich sicherer als jemals zuvor, und dass John das anscheinend als Scherz sah, tat irgendwie verdammt weh. Genau deshalb hatte Adam darauf verzichtet, ihn noch einmal darauf anzusprechen. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er Angst vor seiner Antwort.

Unbewusst fuhr Adam sich mit der Hand durch das Haar - wie immer, wenn er ratlos war. Dass John ihn so hinhielt, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Aber es war müßig, darüber nachzudenken. Er musste ihn einfach festnageln, musste ihn dezidiert nach einer Antwort fragen. Das konnte er momentan jedoch nicht tun, weil John ja noch nicht da war. So etwas wollte er nicht am Telefon klären, also verzichtete er darauf, das Gerät hervorzuziehen und die Nummer zu wählen. Er wollte nicht streiten - nicht vor dieser wichtigen Show heute Abend. Natürlich fühlte er den Drang, das Ganze sofort zu besprechen, doch er widerstand ihm, indem er sich auf etwas anderes konzentrierte.

Statt den Anruf zu tätigen richtete er den Fokus also auf den professionellen Teil ihrer Beziehung - sprich, das heutige Match -, alles andere verdarb ihm sowieso nur die Laune. Wenigstens brauchten sie sich um den Ablauf des Ganzen keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie hatten immer problemlos miteinander gearbeitet, egal, ob sie hinter den Kulissen liiert gewesen waren oder nicht. Die Situation beim letzten Match war seltsam gewesen, aber sie hatten auch das geschafft. Außerdem hatten sie die Eckpunkte ihrer Auseinandersetzung bereits mehrmals durchgesprochen, und den Rest konnten sie _on the spot_ - sprich, direkt im Ring während des Matches selbst - miteinander ausmachen. Trotzdem wunderte sich Adam mittlerweile schon darüber, dass John noch immer nicht da war. Das wusste er, weil er seine Ankunft am angestiegenen Lautstärkepegel sicher mitbekommen hätte, und außerdem teilten sie sich eine Garderobe, weil Johns Promos ohnehin nur auf dem Gang und im Ring stattfinden würden. John war ungemein beliebt hinter den Kulissen, weil er sehr zurückhaltend und immer freundlich war. Auch das war ein Punkt, in dem sie sich unterschieden. Auch Adam bemühte sich zwar, höflich zu sein, doch wenn ihm der Sinn nicht danach stand, konnte er auch ziemlich gleichgültig oder manchmal sogar ziemlich unfreundlich sein.

Gern hätte Adam das Außenfach seiner Reisetasche gegriffen, doch da er nicht riskieren wollte, von John erwischt zu werden, verzichtete er auf diese Geste. Er würde den Behälter an seinem Platz lassen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Er wollte die Überraschung nicht verderben. Immerhin musste er John von seinen Absichten überzeugen, und das, was er besorgt hatte, war ein riesiger Schritt in diese Richtung. Es würde John beweisen, wie ernst es ihm war - hoffentlich. Adam zog sich seine Lederjacke von den Schultern und hängte sie an einen Haken hinter sich. Umziehen brauchte er sich noch lange nicht - sein und Johns Match war natürlich der Main Event, sprich, vor halb elf Uhr abends musste er nicht auf die Bühne. Er hatte immerhin keine Promo zu absolvieren, nicht so wie John, der einige Male vor den Kameras würde stehen müssen. Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee gewesen, so früh aufzutauchen. Aber jetzt wollte er nicht mehr ins Hotel zurückfahren. Er konnte sich ja später in den Cateringbereich begeben, um etwas zu essen.

In seinem Kopf befand sich der Ablauf des Matches, immer wieder ging er durch, was er zu tun hatte. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er diesmal doch etwas aufgeregt war, obwohl er eigentlich niemals nervös war, bevor er in einen Ring stieg. Adam hatte mehr als genug Erfahrung, wenn es um das Wrestling und damit um das, das er lieber als alles andere tat - na ja, von mit John zusammen zu sein mal abgesehen -, ging, sprich, Fehler waren verdammt selten. Doch diesmal war die Situation doch ein bisschen anders. Immerhin war es das erste Mal, dass sie beide als Champions gegeneinander antreten würden, da würden sie einander extra gut aussehen lassen. Also waren sie ja zusammen, wenn auch nicht so, wie er es noch lieber gehabt hätte. Immerhin hatte er ja noch etwas zu erledigen, wenn John auftauchte. Adam musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht sein Mobiltelefon hervorzuziehen. Er wollte John nicht stören, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was dieser gerade machte. Es hätte ihn sehr interessiert, ob Vince ihn zu einem Auftritt verdonnert hatte, aber das würde er sowieso erfahren, sobald John hinter den Kulissen eintraf.

*******

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf Johns Lippen, als er die Tüte von dem Gehilfen übernahm, zum Parkplatz ging und in seinen Mietwagen stieg, die Einkaufstüte auf den Sitz neben sich legte. Dann jedoch entschied er sich anders, angelte stattdessen seine Reisetasche, in der sich sein Wrestlingoutfit befand, vom Rücksitz, öffnete sie und stopfte die Tüte hinein. Dann verschloss er die Tasche sorgfältig wieder. Immerhin sollte das eine Überraschung werden, da war es keine gute Idee, Adams Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf die Tüte zu lenken. Der Mann war extrem neugierig, und das hätte sämtliche Absichten zunichte gemacht. Immerhin hatte John ihn angeschwindelt und einen nicht existierenden Promotermin in der Stadt vorgeschoben, um ungestört das Teil abholen zu können.

Er hatte sowieso nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass Adam ihm wirklich zugehört hatte - wie das doch oft der Fall war -, also hatte er es ihm nicht noch extra mitgeteilt. Anscheinend hatte das Manöver ja funktioniert, denn der Kanadier hatte kein einziges Mal angerufen, um sich zu erkundigen, wo John sich tatsächlich befand. Der World Heavyweight Champion warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und sah, dass er noch genügend Zeit hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht in einen Stau kam, sonst hätte er ein Problem. Vince sah es nicht gern, wenn seine Leute zu spät kamen - vor allem nicht sein Champion, auf den wieder einmal beinahe die ganze Show ausgerichtet war - und war dementsprechend schnell mit Geldstrafen. Hätte John nur das Match selbst zu bestreiten gehabt, hätte ihm wahrscheinlich nicht mal der Verkehr etwas ausgemacht, dann hätte er noch mehr als genug Zeit gehabt, doch weil er neben dieser Auseinandersetzung mit dem Mann, den er liebte, noch einiges mehr zu tun hatte, musste er schauen, dass er rechtzeitig am Wachovia Center ankam. John fühlte deutliche Aufregung in sich. Wie würde das Match wirklich werden? Von den Plänen, die er mit Adam geschmiedet hatte, her versprach es fantastisch zu werden, doch er konnte natürlich nicht in die Zukunft schauen.

Aber selbstverständlich vertraute er Adam uneingeschränkt. Warum hätte er das auch nicht tun sollen? Er war während eines Matches mit Adam noch nie in Gefahr gewesen, sich zu verletzen. Adam passte wirklich auf seine Gegner auf und machte nur Dinge, die man im Vorfeld miteinander abgesprochen hatte. Ja, John hatte noch nie Angst haben müssen, auch wenn sie sich bereits einige legendäre Aktionen im Ring verpasst hatten. Doch sie hatten einander nie in Gefahr gebracht - auch nicht, als sie getrennt gewesen waren. Man konnte sich absolut sicher fühlen, wenn man mit ihm in den Ring stieg - er war auch imstande, persönliche Dinge absolut außen vor zu lassen. Ja, Adam konnte man absolut vertrauen, wenn man ein Match mit ihm bestritt. Aber das tat John natürlich auch außerhalb. Es hatte ihn schon erschreckt, als Adam damals in Boston vor seiner Tür gewartet hatte, doch im Nachhinein hatte sich gezeigt, dass es die absolut richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, die Unterhaltung zuzulassen. John war so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor und hätte das am liebsten jedem Menschen mitgeteilt, der ihm seit ihrer Reunion über den Weg gelaufen war.

Ihm war klar, dass er das nicht tun konnte, doch allein der Gedanke an die erstaunten Mienen der Leute amüsierte ihn ziemlich. Es war schon lustig gewesen, hinter den Kulissen die Kollegen zu beobachten, die mitbekommen hatten, dass sie wieder liiert waren, auch wenn sie es nicht an die große Glocke gehängt hatten. Eigentlich hatten sich alle für sie gefreut, was John doch verwundert hatte. Immerhin war die WWE, was gleichgeschlechtliche Paare anging, ziemlich spärlich bestückt. Bis auf Chris, der einfach nur ziemlich sauer dreingeschaut und sich sofort abgewandt hatte, waren alle freundlich gewesen - oder sie hatten eventuelle Abneigung einfach nicht gezeigt. Das war auch möglich. Die WWE war manchmal doch ein falsches Geschäft - zeigte sich ja daran, dass zwei Athleten, die privat liiert waren, im TV seit Jahren verfeindet sein mussten -, aber daran hatte man sich gewöhnt. Irgendwie war der Kontrast ja doch auch ziemlich interessant. John hatte bereits einige Situationen erlebt, in denen er sich mit einem Gegner im TV die Köpfe eingeschlagen hatte und anschließend mit demselben Mann auf ein Bier gegangen war.

*******

Mittlerweile wurde Adam doch etwas ungeduldig. Wo zum Teufel blieb John? Lautstark seufzend sprang der Kanadier von seinem Platz auf, ging zur Tür, riss diese auf und spähte auf den Gang. Kein John. Nur diverse andere Leute, die beisammenstanden und sich unterhielten. Niemand, der ihn interessierte. Ein paar ECWler, ein paar Undercarder, Beth, Maria, Carlito und sein Bruder Primo -alles in allem nichts wirklich Wichtiges, was auf dem Flur herumlief. Die Main Eventer waren entweder beim Catering oder bereiteten sich in ihren Umkleiden auf ihre Matches vor. Da hatten die Undercarder weitaus mehr Freizeit - und Smackdown musste bis auf ein paar wrestlingtechnische Ausnahmen heute auch nur vor Ort sein und ein paar von den Slammys, um die es heute ging, überreichen. Eigentlich dachte Adam über seine Mitangestellten nicht als unwichtig - vor allem Carlito und Primo waren immer für einen Spaß oder einen alkoholischen Abend zu haben -, doch heute war eine etwas andere Situation. Gut, John hatte ihm keinen Zeitpunkt genannt, zu dem er auftauchen würde, doch langsam aber sicher wurde es ziemlich spät. Der Mann hatte heute ja doch einiges zu tun.

Adam machte die Tür wieder zu. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Tasche, und schließlich konnte er doch nicht widerstehen. Er ging hin, öffnete das Gepäckstück und zog die Schachtel hervor, verzichtete jedoch darauf, auch diese aufzumachen. Er wusste ja, was sich darin befand, schließlich hatte er das Teil am Wochenende selbst in Auftrag gegeben, nachdem man ihn und Natalya zu einem Promotermin nach Toronto geschickt hatte und er sich für eine Stunde hatte verdrücken können. Gott sei Dank hatte er sich in der Stadt bestens ausgekannt und sofort gewusst, wo er hinmusste, um das zu bekommen, was er haben wollte. Außerdem kannte er den Besitzer des Geschäfts ziemlich gut und hatte seine Ideen bereits deponiert, sobald er den Tag, an dem er in der kanadischen Metropole sein würde, gewusst hatte.

Ein breites Grinsen wanderte über sein Gesicht. Ja, anscheinend brauchte John tatsächlich noch ein klein wenig Überzeugung. Genau diese würde Adam ihm heute bieten. Er wusste, dass er das Richtige besorgt hatte. Immerhin kannte er John jetzt doch schon ein paar Jahre, sprich, er wusste über seine Vorlieben Bescheid. Ein klassischer Verlobungsring war ohnehin ausgefallen - John trug erstens keine Ringe, und zweitens wäre es doch ziemlich auffällig geworden, wäre er plötzlich mit einem herumgelaufen. Das konnten sie nicht riskieren. Vince bestand darauf, dass die homosexuellen Beziehungen in seinem Unternehmen in der Öffentlichkeit geheim gehalten wurden, auch wenn sich die vier Betroffenen oft fragten, warum. Die meisten Fans konnten zwischen Realität und TV unterscheiden, auch wenn Vince das anscheinend nicht so sah.

Adam verstaute die Schachtel gerade wieder in seiner Tasche, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sofort verdrehte er die Augen, er fühlte, wie leichter Ärger in ihm aufstieg. Wer zum Teufel störte ihn jetzt? John konnte es ja wohl nicht sein, der hatte die schlechte Angewohnheit, Adams Garderobe ohne anzuklopfen zu betreten. Konnte es Steph sein, die eine Änderung des Plans bekanntgab? Das wäre ja keine Seltenheit. Adam fand das Ende des Matches eigentlich ziemlich witzig - drei Interferences, die alle mit den Titelmatches am Sonntag zu tun hatten. Chaos pur! Gott, hoffentlich wurde das nicht geändert! Denn der eigentliche Plan bedeutete, dass er nicht allzu lange im STFU, Johns Aufgabegriff zu bleiben hatte, weil dieser den zum Ring kommenden Chris angreifen würde. Johns Submissionmove tat nämlich ganz schön weh, weil er extrem auf den unteren Rückenbereich und die Nackenregion ging. Beim Nacken war Adam ohnehin etwas empfindlich - so eine Verletzung wie 2003 wollte er nicht noch einmal erleben. Diese fünfzehn Monate Pause waren die absolute Hölle für ihn gewesen. Ja, der STFU tat verdammt weh, wenn John ihn richtig ansetzte.

Genau mit dieser Aktion war auch das einzige Mal einhergegangen, als Adam im Ring ohnmächtig geworden war. Irgendwie war ihm das heute noch peinlich, doch damals, während ihres genialen TLC-Matches in Toronto, hatte John ihn zwischen eine Leiter gepackt und den Move solange angewendet, bis Adam schwarz vor Augen geworden war. Verdammt, das hatte weh getan! Im Nachhinein hatte John sich mehrere Male für die Härte der Aktion entschuldigt - dass jemand von einem seiner Moves ohnmächtig geworden war, war auch ihm noch nie passiert, und es war auch ihm ziemlich peinlich gewesen, als das gerade mit Adam geschehen war -, und natürlich hatte sein damaliger Gegner ihm verziehen. Immerhin war das Match absolut genial gewesen. Außerdem war schon lange bekannt, dass John im Ring oft das Gefühl für die richtige Härte seiner Aktionen verlor und es manchmal übertrieb, weil er sich vollkommen in ein Match vertiefen konnte und nichts anderes wollte als den Leuten eine Wahnsinnsshow zu bieten, doch genau das machte einen Teil seiner Intensität aus. Er liebte jede einzelne Facette seines Jobs, und das konnte man vor allem bei seiner Arbeit im Ring erkennen. Er mochte nicht der beste Wrestler oder der beste Techniker sein, doch sein grenzenloser Einsatz, um das Publikum zu unterhalten, machte diese Defizite absolut wieder wett.

Erst nach ein paar Sekunden erhob Adam sich und ging zur Tür, nachdem er sich zuvor noch überlegt hatte, sich einfach nicht zu melden, bis der Besucher von selbst verschwand. Aber vielleicht war es ja wichtig. Es konnte schließlich auch Vickie sein, die ihm von der Chefetage mitteilte, ihn zur Annahme des Awards zum Paar des Jahres doch mit auf die Bühne nehmen zu müssen. Hoffentlich nicht! Darauf konnte er ziemlich gut verzichten. Nein, darauf hatte er keine Lust. Er mochte Vickie verdammt gern, und ihre Storyline war auch ziemlich witzig, aber irgendwie war da doch immer ein seltsames Gefühl dabei, denn Vickie war die Witwe eines seiner besten Freunde im Business. Und auch wenn Vickie ihm immer wieder versicherte, dass Eddie Guerrero die Storyline garantiert genial gefunden hätte - der Mann hatte einen extremen Sinn für Humor gehabt -, so hatte Adam lange gebraucht, um wirklich damit umgehen zu können. Mittlerweile war es Routine für ihn, doch in der ersten Zeit war es absolut nicht so gewesen.

Leider hatte die WWE den witzigen Teil ihrer Storyline nicht fortgesetzt. Adam fragte sich immer noch, warum. Alle hatten ihn damals für seine Arbeit als Psycho-Heel gelobt, und jetzt verboten sie ihm das, was er am besten konnte? Gemeinheit! Eigentlich hätte er wieder durchdrehen wollen, so wie er das vor seiner Pause in den Shows gemacht hatte, als er Ausbrüche hatte zelebrieren dürfen, die absolut einzigartig gewesen waren. Nein, stattdessen durfte er wieder einträchtig mit Vickie herumlaufen, als hätte sein Charakter Edge ihr vor der Pause nicht das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, nachdem Vickie ihm in ihrer Funktion als Smackdown-General Manager ein Hell in a Cell-Match gegen den Undertaker aufgedrückt hatte und Edge daraufhin ganz einfach durchgedreht war.

Der Mann hatte ja vor ihrer Hochzeit nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als die Hochzeitsplanerin zu küssen, und dummerweise war das irgendwie auf ein Video gekommen und von Triple H bei der Partyepisode nach der Hochzeit vorgespielt worden. Mann, das war lustig gewesen! Nicht der Kuss mit Alicia, der hatte sich irgendwie extrem falsch angefühlt - mit Vickie ging es ihm mittlerweile etwas besser, aber natürlich war auch da immer ein schaler Beigeschmack dahinter -, aber die ganze Storyline an sich. Manchmal hatte Adam sich wirklich beherrschen müssen, um nicht zu lachen anzufangen. Gott sei Dank hatte er diesen Fehler immer vermeiden können. Backstage war das dann natürlich anders gewesen. Er und Vickie hatten nach den Shows oft amüsiert über diverse Vorkommnisse gelacht, weil es ihnen Beiden extrem Spaß gemacht hatte, hatten sich manchmal minutenlang nicht beruhigen können. Schade, dass die WWE das Ganze ohne Kommentar gekippt hatte.

Adam schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um sich aus diesen Gedanken zu holen. Immerhin hatte es ja an der Tür geklopft. Als er diese öffnete, blickte er in Johns Gesicht, und sofort stieg eine Welle der Freude in ihm auf, während der Ärger über die Störung natürlich verschwand. Seltsam, dass er die lautstarke Begrüßung der Leute von draußen nicht gehört hatte - aber wahrscheinlich hatte John sie angewiesen, leise zu sein, um die Überraschung nicht zu verderben. War ja auch egal. Hauptsache, John war jetzt endlich da. Ohne auf die interessierten Blicke rundherum zu achten, legte Adam die Arme um seinen Geliebten und zog ihn an sich. Es waren nur ein paar Stunden gewesen, trotzdem waren sie ihm fast wie Wochen vorgekommen. John erwiderte die Umarmung sofort, ließ seine Tasche auf den Boden fallen, während er sich eng an Adam schmiegte, es einfach genoss, ihn bei sich zu spüren. Seit sie wieder zusammen waren, kam ihm jede Minute intensiver vor als vorher. Jede Sekunde, die er mit Adam verbrachte, war etwas Besonderes für ihn. Er liebte diesen Mann einfach und hätte ihn gern länger umarmt, doch ihm stand der Sinn nach etwas Anderem.

Also drängte er seinen Champion-Kollegen in die Garderobe zurück, griff nach seiner Tasche und warf die Tür mit einem Tritt ins Schloss. Erst als sie ungestört waren, blickte er Adam wieder an. „Hey", meinte er grinsend, „ich habe dich vermisst." „Ich dich auch, Baby", antwortete Adam, bevor er sich zu John beugte und ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. „Haben dich die Fans nicht weggelassen?" Adam glaubte, in Johns Augen einen kleinen Funken zu erkennen, doch weil er sich nicht sicher war, sprach er ihn nicht auf diese unbewusste Reaktion an. Er wollte sich nicht in irgendwelche Diskussionen über etwas verstricken, das vielleicht gar nicht da gewesen war. „Ach, du weißt ja, wie das ist", antwortete John gespielt erschöpft, „du kannst noch so oft sagen _Ich muss gehen, ich habe eine Liveshow_, aber die hören einfach nicht darauf. Hätte der Moderator nicht gesehen, dass ich wirklich gehen musste und wir schon über der vereinbarten Zeit waren, wäre ich jetzt vermutlich noch dort." John lächelte. „Aber jetzt bin ich ja hier."

„Genau", stimmte Adam zu, während seine Hand den Reißverschluss von Johns Jacke aufzog und er sie ihm schließlich von den Schultern streifte. Das Kleidungsstück fiel zu Boden, während Adams Blick über Johns Oberkörper wanderte, der von einem weißen T-Shirt und einem dunkelblauen, ziemlich großen Hemd verhüllt wurde, das er wie eine Jacke über dem Shirt trug. „Ähm … Baby …", begann der WWE-Champion gespielt unsicher, während er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte. „Ja, Schatzi?", fragte John zurück, musste ziemlich viel Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht zu lachen anzufangen - er wusste sofort, worauf Adam hinauswollte. „Könnte es sein, dass du heute morgen in den falschen Kleiderschrankteil gegriffen hast?" Erstaunt schaute John ihn an, musste das Lachen unterdrücken, bevor er ein gepresstes „Warum?" hervorbrachte. Beleidigt starrte ihm Adam in die Augen, konnte sein Amüsement jedoch selbst kaum verbergen. „Weil du schon wieder eines von meinen Hemden anhast, Süßer."

„Ach wirklich? Habe ich das?" Auf Johns Lippen trat ein breites, eindeutiges Grinsen, er zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre ihm das gar nicht bewusst gewesen, obwohl sein Lächeln Bände sprach. „Zieh es mir doch aus, wenn es dich stört. Ich will etwas von dir am Körper tragen, doch dich selbst an mir zu fühlen, ist noch viel viel besser." Adam nickte heftig, in seinen Augen war ein Leuchten zu sehen, das deutlich machte, dass er Johns versteckt geäußerte Absichten vollends verstanden hatte. „Ja, es stört mich", verkündete er theatralisch, während er die Arme um John legte, langsam über seinen Rücken strich, seine Hände unter das Hemd gleiten ließ, das T-Shirt aus dem Bund der Jeans zog, um endlich die warme Haut darunter zu berühren. Gleichzeitig senkte Adam den Kopf und ließ seine Lippen über Johns Hals streifen. Er liebte es einfach, das zu tun. Die Narbe sah mittlerweile erheblich besser aus, und deshalb traute er sich auch, sie in seine Liebkosungen einzubeziehen. Johns beschleunigter Atem und die Art, wie er den Kopf in den Nacken legte, zeigte an, dass ihm diese Behandlung ziemlich gut zu gefallen schien.

„Ehrlich gesagt, John", begann Adam, während seine Zunge über die warme Haut leckte, langsam wieder nach oben wanderte, bis seine Lippen wieder auf jene Johns trafen, „stört mich so ziemlich alles, was du anhast. Ich habe dich am liebsten, wenn du gar nichts anhast." Mit diesen Worten schob er ihm das Hemd über die Schultern, war ziemlich grob, sodass John sich wunderte, dass das Hemd diese Behandlung unbeschadet überstand. Sofort fiel es zu Boden. Lange konnte er sich damit aber nicht befassen, denn unverzüglich waren Adams Hände wieder unter seinem T-Shirt. „Das trifft auf dich gleichermaßen zu", flüsterte er an Adams Mund, bevor er den Kuss wieder aufnahm. Adam stieg sofort darauf ein. In seinem Hinterkopf befand sich jedoch die Tatsache, dass er sein Geschenk irgendwann anbringen musste. Er wollte es nicht lange mit sich herumtragen, denn da bestand immer die Gefahr, dass John es einmal unbeabsichtigt in die Finger bekam. Außerdem wollte er endlich eine Antwort. In solchen Dingen hatte Adam noch nie viel Geduld aufbringen können. Immerhin war es für ihn eine verdammt wichtige Sache.

Er spürte, wie John das T-Shirt nach oben schob, löste sich von seinen Lippen, als dieser ihm das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf ziehen wollte. Das Shirt fiel zu Boden, während Adam John langsam Richtung Badezimmer drängte, jedoch nicht schnell vorankam, weil sie sich immer wieder berühren mussten, Johns Shirt dem Adams auf den Boden folgte. „Schon besser", flüsterte der Mann aus Massachusetts zufrieden, während er spürte, wie Adams Hand sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machte, dann jedoch darauf verzichtete, die Jeans zu öffnen, was ihm John mit einem genervten Aufstöhnen beantwortete. Stattdessen streichelte der Kanadier aufreizend über die deutlich sichtbare Ausbeulung, während die andere Hand wieder genüsslich über Johns Rücken strich, schließlich den Kontakt unterbrach, um die Tasche von der Bank zu angeln. Immerhin brauchte er sie noch.

Sofort begegnete er Johns erstauntem Blick, sobald er auch den Kuss unterbrach. Doch seine Verwirrung hielt nicht lange an, schließlich wusste er, was sich unter anderem in dem Gepäckstück befand. Stattdessen streckte er die Hand aus, welche Adam auch sofort ergriff. „Sex in der Dusche", grinste er vielsagend und ließ einen Laut hören, der deutlich machte, dass ihm die Möglichkeit ziemlich gut gefiel, „ist schon lange her, dass ich das hatte." Adam geleitete ihn in den Raum, drehte das Licht an, ließ die Tasche auf den Boden fallen, obwohl er sie ziemlich bald wieder brauchen würde. Er schlug die Tür fest ins Schloss und sperrte sie ab, bevor er John dagegen drückte und ihn wild zu küssen begann. Gleichzeitig machte er sich daran, ihn so schnell wie möglich auszuziehen, was er auch ziemlich bald erledigt hatte. Während er ihm die Jeans und Shorts von den Beinen schob, fiel ihm auf, dass ihm außer dem Hemd auch noch die Unterwäsche ziemlich bekannt vorkam, doch er verdrängte den Gedanken. Diese Sache konnte er später immer noch klären.

Laut stöhnte John in seinen Mund, als Adam die Hand um sein Geschlecht schloss, während er sich zur selben Zeit eng an ihn presste. Der Kontakt zwischen seiner eigenen weichen Haut und dem rauen Jeansstoff an Adams Körper war beinahe zu viel für John. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und er wäre auf der Stelle gekommen, noch bevor der Spaß richtig angefangen hatte. Adam hatte einfach diese Macht über ihn. Er begehrte ihn stärker als je einen Menschen zuvor. Ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können, wanderten Johns Hände zum Verschluss der Hose. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er wollte Adam an sich spüren, wollte seine Sehnsucht bekämpfen, wollte die Erfüllung finden, wollte das Verlangen bezwingen, das Adam so brennend in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Es gab nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, das zu tun.

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung öffnete John Adams Jeans, streifte sie ihm nach unten, so weit es ihm möglich war, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er an seinen Lippen, während Adam sich die Hose und die Shorts vom Leib zog, ohne den Kontakt auch nur für eine Sekunde aufzugeben. Und dann endlich spürte John, wie Adam sich nackt an ihn presste, wie sich seine Erregung einen Weg zwischen seine Beine suchte. Schon allein diese Verbindung ohne Penetration war wahnsinnig sinnlich, und für eine Sekunde kam John in die Versuchung, sämtliche Prinzipien über Bord zu werfen und sich einfach ohne sämtliche Vorbereitung von Adam nehmen zu lassen, doch natürlich verzichtete er darauf. Diese Schmerzen würde er nicht aushalten. Die Vorbereitung selbst war ihm schon immer unangenehm, sprich, das Ganze trocken ablaufen zu lassen wäre garantiert noch schlimmer. Er spürte sein Herz in seiner Brust pochen, fühlte das Verlangen blitzartig durch sich rasen, in sich pulsieren.

„Adam, ich will dich", schaffte er es irgendwie hervorzupressen, obwohl er nicht sicher war, dass Adam die Worte in diesem Gewirr aus Keuchen und Stöhnen auch verstand, weil sie zudem noch ziemlich heiser klangen. Er fühlte Adams Hand auf seinem Kopf, spürte, wie dieser zurückgebogen wurde, während Adams Lippen über sein Kinn und seinen Kiefer, schließlich seinen Hals fuhren, eine brennende Spur der Leidenschaft hinterlassend, die mit jeder Sekunde intensiver zu werden schien. „Bitte, Adam", stieß John hervor, weil Adam keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihm die Erfüllung zu verschaffen, „ich brauche dich. Ich will dich. Lass mich nicht länger warten. Ich kann nicht mehr. Bitte nimm mich. Sofort." John hatte diese Worte ausgesprochen, noch bevor er sie überhaupt wirklich im Kopf gehabt hatte. Er hätte ohnehin nicht mehr klar denken können. Sein Verstand war vollkommen von Adams Anwesenheit und den Emotionen, die er hervorrief, vernebelt.

Plötzlich spürte John, wie sein Geliebter sich entfernte, und beinahe schockiert riss er die Augen auf. Irgendwie war ihm jetzt erst bewusst geworden, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Hätte Adam ihm seine Bitte erfüllt, hätte er sämtliche Prinzipien über Bord geworfen, ohne auch nur einmal kurz darüber nachzudenken, hätte vergessen, wie unangenehm es zu Beginn jedes Mal war, egal, wie sehr er vorbereitet wurde. John, der immer rational dachte, hatte sich nie zuvor jemandem ungeschützt oder unvorbereitet hingegeben, war immer das Gegenteil von Adam gewesen. Diesmal schien jedoch der Kanadier derjenige zu sein, der seinen Verstand noch beisammen hatte, und irgendwie war John erleichtert, dass Adam so weit gedacht hatte. In ihm selbst machte sich gleichzeitig trotzdem ein Verlustgefühl breit, als er Adam tatsächlich überhaupt nicht mehr an sich spürte. Er blickte sich im Raum um und nahm schließlich wahr, dass Adam bei seiner Tasche kniete und etwas suchte.

Adam fühlte, wie nervös er war, sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, seine Hände zitterten leicht vor Anspannung. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sollte er John den Antrag jetzt noch einmal machen? Er wollte die Stimmung jedoch nicht ruinieren. Er konnte es später immer noch wieder ansprechen. Also schob er die Schachtel beiseite und griff stattdessen nach der Tube mit dem Gleitmittel und den Kondomen, die er immer dabeihatte. Er schickte John ein breites Grinsen und nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Duschkabine. Sofort stieg John hinein und drehte das Wasser auf, kontrollierte, dass es nicht zu heiß war, drehte sich dazu zu den Hähnen um. Und nur eine Sekunde später spürte er, wie er gegen die Fliesen gedrückt wurde und Adam sich an ihn presste, hörte seinen keuchenden Atem dicht an seinem Ohr, spürte, wie seine Zunge aufreizend über seine Ohrmuschel leckte.

Dann glitt sein Mund tiefer, fand einen Platz in Johns Halsbeuge, leckte die Wassertropfen fort, die sofort von neuen ersetzt wurden. Adam musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht einfach in diese empfindliche Stelle zu beißen. Manchmal standen sie auf Schmerzen in ihren Spielen, doch heute konnten sie es sich nicht erlauben, sichtbare Male davon zu haben. Das würde Vince nicht wirklich gefallen, und auf eine Strafpredigt hatten sie beide nicht wirklich Lust. John stöhnte neuerlich auf. „Ich wünschte, du könntest es tun", flüsterte er, während er noch weiter an die Wand gedrückt wurde, das herab prasselnde Wasser genoss. Adam öffnete die Tube, die er bei sich hatte, drückte sich eine große Menge Gleitmittel in die Handfläche, wärmte sie zwischen den Händen, bevor er sie auf seinen Fingern verteilte, die Tube auf den Boden fallen ließ. Er bekam mit, dass John unruhig wurde und mit dem Gedanken spielte, sich umzudrehen. „Was dauert so lange?", zischte er ungeduldig, und Adam riss seinen Kopf mit der rechten Hand - die, auf der sich weniger von dem Gleitmittel befand - zurück und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während die Linke sich einen Weg zwischen Johns Hinterbacken suchte, um zu verhindern, dass er sich umdrehte.

Sofort spürte Adam, wie John sich verkrampfte, erzitterte, sich unbewusst entfernte, versuchte, seine Gedanken auf etwas Anderes - den Kuss - zu lenken, indem er die Berührung verstärkte. Gleichzeitig begann sein Zeigefinger Johns Eingang zu massieren, und schon bald spürte er, wie sein Geliebter sich entspannte. Langsam glitt der Finger in John, und Adam hörte, wie der Mann aus Massachusetts scharf Luft einzog und ein kleines schmerzerfülltes Aufschluchzen trotzdem nicht verhindern konnte, während ein heftiger Schauer durch seinen Körper fuhr. „Es ist gleich vorbei, Baby", flüsterte er beruhigend, „vertrau mir. Bleib einfach ruhig. Ich versuche, dir nicht allzu sehr weh zu tun. Ich liebe dich." Er spürte Feuchtigkeit unter der Hand, die auf Johns Wange lag, und wusste sofort, dass es nicht nur das Wasser, das aus dem Duschkopf kam, war. Gleichzeitig hörte er das leise Wimmern, das von den Lippen seines Geliebten kam, sah die zusammengekniffenen Augen.

John weinte eigentlich jedes Mal, wenn er ihn vorbereitete, er hatte in dieser Region ein verdammt starkes Schmerzempfinden. Doch er hatte sich ihm noch nie verweigert - anscheinend war diese Empfindlichkeit auch imstande, ihm, wenn der Schmerz vorbei war, wunderbare Gefühle zu verschaffen, die die Pein absolut aufhoben. Es tat Adam natürlich Leid, dass die Vorbereitung John weh tat, doch es gehörte einfach dazu. Auch John sagte das jedes Mal, wenn Adam ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam und die Sache abbrechen wollte. Irgendwie wunderte er sich schon, dass dieses Prozedere John immer noch solche Schmerzen verursachte, wo er doch über so viel Erfahrung verfügte und sein Leben lang passiv gewesen war, aber er wusste, dass die Pein nicht lange andauern würde.

Mit der Zeit nahm Adams Finger ein stetiges Tempo auf, und bald fühlte er, wie sich Johns Krampf zu lösen begann. Gleichzeitig wanderte seine rechte Hand tiefer und schloss sich schließlich um Johns Penis. Alles war Recht, um ihn von den Schmerzen abzulenken, und er hörte, wie John in den Kuss stöhnte, fühlte, wie er sein Becken vorschob, um die Berührung stärker spüren zu können. Adam ließ einen zweiten Finger in ihn gleiten, und endlich nahm er wahr, wie John den Kuss unterbrach, um den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken zu lassen, zitternd ausatmete. Gleichzeitig rieb er sich an Adam, schmiegte sich an ihn, spürte die Wärme des männlichen Körpers, der hinter ihm stand, genoss jede Sekunde davon. „Gefällt dir das, Baby?", fragte der Kanadier atemlos, obwohl er an Johns Benehmen deutlich sehen konnte, wie die Antwort auf diese Frage war. „Verdammt, Adam", stieß John wohlig seufzend hervor, was Antwort genug war, und sein Geliebter ließ ihn los, um voller Hektik nach einem Kondom zu greifen. John schwankte, als ihm sein Halt verloren ging, doch er schaffte es, stehen zu bleiben.

Adams Mundhöhle wurde trocken, als er seinen Lebensgefährten in der Dusche stehen sah, angespannt, klatschnass, von Dunstschwaden umnebelt. Seine Hände lagen an der Wand auf, er stützte sich daran ab. Anerkennend glitt Adams Blick über diesen wunderschönen Mann, der zu ihm gehörte, nahm jede Einzelheit, die John ihm präsentierte, genau in Augenschein, seine Hände strichen in Gedanken schon Johns Körper entlang, folgten dem Lauf der glitzernden Wassertropfen, die über den Leib rannen. Adam suchte sich eine Route, die er später in Wirklichkeit in Angriff nehmen wollte, eine Route, die er schon unzählige Male unter seinen Händen gespürt hatte und die doch jedes Mal wieder einzigartig war. Immer noch wanderten seine Augen über den perfekten Körper, strichen über das Haar, den Nacken hinunter über die muskulösen Schultern, den durchtrainierten Rücken, bis hinunter zum Gesäß, wo die Reise zu Ende sein würde …

Er hatte es verdammt gut getroffen, das musste er zugeben, und wieder einmal gratulierte er sich zu der Entscheidung, John zurückhaben zu wollen. Millionen von Frauen - und wahrscheinlich auch fast so viele Männer - träumten von John und davon, eine Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen, und er, Adam Joseph Copeland, Edge, der in den Shows Johns Erzfeind war, war es, zu dem der Mann abends, wenn sie beide in Florida waren, nach Hause kam. Oder mit dem er, wenn er nicht zu Hause war, stundenlang telefonierte. Er war es, an den John sich jede Nacht kuschelte. Er war es, dem John sagte, dass er ihn liebte. Wieder einmal musste er sich beglückwünschen, dass er damals den Mut gefunden hatte, zu Johns Zimmer zu gehen und auszuharren, bis er von seiner Siegesfeier gekommen war. Ohne John war es einfach nicht dasselbe gewesen. Er hatte sich nicht komplett gefühlt, und seit sie wieder zusammen waren, hatte er von seinen Kollegen auch öfter Kommentare zu hören bekommen, die genau in diese Richtung gegangen waren. Anscheinend war er in der Zeit ohne John zu vielen von ihnen nicht gerade nett gewesen. Irgendwie tat ihm das jetzt schon Leid, aber so richtig entschuldigt hatte er sich noch nicht. Das hatte Zeit bis später.

Etwas Anderes befand sich momentan in seinen Gedanken, und er wurde von der Sehnsucht, sich mit John zu vereinigen, in Beschlag genommen, ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können. Mittlerweile bebte er vor Verlangen, und es wunderte ihn beinahe, dass er keine Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich den Schutz über das Geschlecht zu streifen, obwohl er inzwischen fast von Raserei getrieben wurde. Er verteilte den Rest des Gleitmittels auf der Latexhülle, um die Gleitfähigkeit zu verstärken, fühlte sein Geschlecht pulsieren, so erregt war er mittlerweile. Trotzdem würde er es langsam angehen. Keinesfalls wollte er John noch einmal weh tun, er würde versuchen, vorsichtig zu sein, ihn wirklich auf das Ganze vorzubereiten. Irgendwie hatte Adam immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er während des Sex ein Zusammenzucken an seinem Geliebten wahrnahm - immerhin hatte er Schmerzen, weil er, Adam, mit ihm schlafen wollte. John wollte es natürlich auch, doch er musste dafür einiges mehr auf sich nehmen als der aktive Part.

Lange konnte Adam das Versprechen, wirklich aufzupassen, nicht durchhalten, das wusste er. Allein der Blick auf John - auf John, der immer noch gegen die Wand gelehnt stand, die Augen geschlossen hatte und wartete - machte ihm klar, dass er ihn so schnell wie möglich haben musste. Es gab kein Zurück. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er süchtig - süchtig nach dem Mann, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und sich danach sehnte, von ihm genommen zu werden. Und Adam würde genau das tun, die Sehnsucht erfüllte auch seinen Körper bis in die Fingerspitzen. Er leckte sich vor Vorfreude über die Lippen, während er wieder hinter den RAW-Champion trat, seine Hände die Reise unternehmen ließ, die er bereits in Gedanken vorbereitet hatte. Adam versuchte, beruhigend zu wirken, eine Entspannung hervorzurufen, indem er langsam über Johns warme Haut strich, ihn immer wieder auf den Hals küsste. Flammen schienen in ihm hoch zu züngeln, je länger er sich mit dem Vorspiel befasste, je länger er Johns glatte Haut streichelte. Er konnte sich nicht lange aufhalten. Er konnte keine Zeit mehr verlieren, seine Geduld begann rapide abzunehmen. Er wollte John - so schnell wie möglich. Adam war bis in die letzte Pore seines Körpers von Sehnsucht erfüllt. Sehnsucht, die bezwungen werden musste.

Er bekam mit, dass John sich umdrehen wollte, und er legte ihm bestimmend eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn davon abzuhalten, was ihm John mit einem leicht ungehaltenen Laut kommentierte. „Nein, bleib so", forderte Adam auch mit Worten und drängte John wieder gegen die Fliesen, während er sich daran machte, sich zu positionieren und schließlich in John einzudringen, um ihm gar nicht mehr die Chance zu geben, sich zu ihm zu wenden. Sofort fühlte er, wie John sich aufgrund der unerwartet schnellen Penetration wieder leicht verkrampfte, doch er wusste, dass das schnell vorbei sein würde. Langsam schob er sich nach vorne, immer darauf achtend, behutsam vorzugehen, um John nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zu verursachen. Er spürte, wie John sich unbewusst von ihm zu entfernen versuchte, und sofort stoppte er sein Vordringen, um John die Zeit zu geben, sich an das Gefühl des Ausgefülltwerdens zu gewöhnen. „Ist alles okay?", fragte er mit schwankender Stimme, musste sich anstrengen, um so laut zu klingen, dass seine Stimme nicht vom rauschenden Wasser übertönt wurde. Auf die Idee, es abzudrehen, kam keiner von ihnen. Es war schön, diese Wärme zu spüren, und irgendwie bot das Ganze doch einen zusätzlichen Reiz.

John nickte schweigend, versuchte, halbwegs normal auszusehen, auch wenn sein stark hervortretender Kiefer deutlich anzeigte, dass er die Zähne zusammenbiss. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte wirklich, sich zu entspannen. Ja, es tat weh, aber es war ja nicht so, als hätte er das nicht schon vorher gewusst. Außerdem würde der Genuss bald jeglichen Schmerz vertrieben haben. Klar, hätte es nichts anderes als weh getan, hätte er es bereits nach dem allerersten Mal sein lassen. John schlief seit fünfzehn Jahren mit Männern, sprich, er hatte nicht damit aufgehört - und das würde er auch in Zukunft nicht tun. John Cena war schwul, und nichts und niemand würde das jemals ändern können - Schmerzen hin oder her. Er spürte, wie Adam ihn wieder auf den Hals küsste, während er endgültig vordrang und dann stillhielt, wartete, bis John sich gegen ihn presste, um ihn noch tiefer zu spüren. Adam fasste ihn an den Hüften und begann, sich vorsichtig zu entfernen und dann wieder in John zu dringen. „Geht es dir gut?", erkundigte er sich neuerlich, und wieder zeigte ihm John durch ein Nicken an, dass die Schmerzen bereits am Abklingen waren. Die Anspannung in seinem Gesicht löste sich allmählich, und das war für Adam das Zeichen, die Bewegungen aufzunehmen, langsam zuerst, doch dann immer schneller.

Johns Knie drohten weich zu werden, als Adam schließlich zum ersten Mal einen bestimmten Punkt in ihm traf - er war froh, dass sein Geliebter ihn an den Hüften hielt, sonst wäre er wirklich ins Schwanken geraten. Ja, die Schmerzen waren vergangen, und durch diese gewisse Stimulation war nur noch pure Lust in ihm, einfach nur Leidenschaft, gemischt mit der Liebe, die er für Adam empfand. Er musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, sonst wäre sein Stöhnen wohl so laut geworden, dass man es noch draußen im Flur gehört hätte. Immer härter stieß Adam in ihn, ließ ihn spüren, wie sehr er ihn begehrte, wie sehr er ihn liebte, ihn wollte. Vor John begann sich alles zu drehen, er rang um Luft, atmete durch den Mund, um die Aufregung, die in ihm war, irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er fühlte sein Herz schlagen, lehnte den Kopf neuerlich zurück, ließ das Wasser über sein Gesicht rinnen, in der Hoffnung, es würde das Feuer, das in seinem Inneren loderte, vielleicht etwas abkühlen.

Fieberhaft versenkte Adam sich in ihn, immer wieder, immer hektischer. Er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Es fühlte sich immer wieder wahnsinnig an, wenn er mit John schlief. Ja, er schlief mit ihm - als Liebe machen oder so etwas konnte man das, was momentan ablief, nicht wirklich bezeichnen. Wenn er ihn liebte, ging ein langes Vorspiel voran, bei dem schon vor dem eigentlichen Akt sämtliche unangenehmen Begleiterscheinungen eliminiert wurden, dann lagen sie in einem schönen weichen Bett und standen nicht so wie heute unter einer laufenden Dusche in der Garderobe des Wachovia Centers. Doch irgendwie hatte das, was sie im Moment taten, ja auch etwas.

Über das prasselnde Wasser hinweg hörte er Johns Keuchen, die antreibenden kleinen Laute, die aus seinem Mund kamen, spürte die Schauer, die seinen Körper durchliefen, wann immer Adam den bestimmten Punkt in ihm traf, fühlte, wie John sich immer stärker gegen ihn drängte, um ihn bis zum Letzten in sich aufzunehmen. Nein, er hatte keine Schmerzen mehr, das merkte Adam ihm an, und er grinste. Er wollte, dass es auch für John schön war, und anscheinend hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Sein Partner lehnte sich nach vorne, drückte die Stirn gegen die warmen Fliesen der Kabine, um einen Halt zu haben, während er mit beiden Händen nach hinten fasste, um Adam noch intensiver an sich zu drücken, ihn so tief in sich zu spüren, wie es überhaupt ging.

Adam fühlte, wie sich Johns innere Wände um sein Geschlecht schlossen, was hieß, dass er der Erfüllung näher kam. Er konnte es auch daran sehen, dass John die Hand um seinen eigenen Penis legte und begann, sich selbst zu befriedigen. Adam vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Schulter, ließ die Lippen dann zu seinem Ohr wandern, während seine Hand sich zu jener Johns gesellte und diese schließlich entfernte, die Tätigkeit, die Johns Hand begonnen hatte, mit seiner eigenen fortsetzte. Er liebte es, den Mann zu berühren, liebte es zu fühlen, wie sich die Erregung in John aufbaute, und er spürte auch diesmal sofort, wie John auf die Geste reagierte, indem er ein langgezogenes Keuchen hervorpresste. Gleichzeitig verstärkte Adam das Tempo seiner Stöße, während auch er spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange aushalten konnte. Er fühlte, wie die Hitze in ihm aufstieg, seine Lungen zu brennen begannen, seine Atemluft knapp wurde, er schnaufte, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Unbewusst klammerte sich eine Hand in Johns Hüfte, beinahe hätte er sämtliche Vorsicht über Bord geworfen, doch da sie später noch ein Match zu bestreiten hatten, konnte er ihm keine Male in die Haut drücken, egal, wie gern er John auch gekennzeichnet hätte. Doch da gab es noch eine andere Möglichkeit.

In diesem Moment spürte Adam, wie der Orgasmus aus ihm hervorbrach, und er konnte nichts anderes tun als sich ihm zu ergeben, sich von ihm mitreißen zu lassen, es einfach zu genießen. Er warf den Kopf zurück, um sich zum letzten Mal so tief wie möglich in John zu schieben, während er fühlte, dass er keine Chance hatte, es noch länger hinauszuzögern. Die ersten Wellen fluteten bereits durch seinen Körper - es war zu spät, um noch etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. „Baby …", schaffte er es, noch hinauszubringen, bevor die Erfüllung ihn übermannte, er sich verkrampfte, während er sich in die Latexhülle ergoss, die ihn doch irgendwie von John trennte. Der Schweiß brach ihm aus, er rang um Luft, musste sich an John festhalten, um nicht entkräftet auf die Knie zu sinken. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis in den Hals, plötzlich fühlte er sich extrem schwach und hätte keinen Schritt machen können. Er ließ den Kopf auf Johns Schulter fallen, setzte kleine Küsse, während er sich immer noch in seinem Lebensgefährten befand, sich keinen besseren Platz hätte vorstellen können. Er bemerkte, dass auch John gleich soweit war, und er machte sich daran, auch ihm den Höhepunkt zu verschaffen.

Immer tiefer wurden Johns Atemzüge, immer verzweifelter seine Bewegungen, er hatte die Augen zugekniffen, die Zähne zusammengebissen, trieb sich selbst auf den Höhepunkt zu, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass Adams Anwesenheit und seine Berührungen die entscheidenden Faktoren sein würden. „Schatz", flüsterte John bittend, während er sich beinahe auffordernd an Adam rieb, versuchte, irgendwie den Körperkontakt aufrecht zu erhalten, auch wenn das Glied des Kanadiers wieder schlaff war und deshalb aus ihm gleiten würde. Doch sobald dies passiert war, ersetzte Adam es durch drei Finger, die sich sofort auf einen bestimmten Punkt konzentrierten und diesen streichelten. Gleichzeitig packte seine andere Hand stärker zu, und in diesem Moment erreichte auch John endlich den Punkt, an dem es kein Zurück mehr gab. Blitze durchzuckten seinen Körper, er schloss die Augen, um das Schwindelgefühl zu bezwingen, stieß Laute aus, der er noch nie an sich selbst vernommen hatte.

John vergaß sich selbst, vergaß, dass sie sich in einem Bad in einer Garderobe befanden, vergaß, dass er noch zu arbeiten hatte, vergaß einfach alles. Das war nicht wichtig. Momentan war nur die Suche nach Erfüllung in ihm, und das war das Einzige, das augenblicklich zählte. In der Sekunde, in der er von seinem Orgasmus erschüttert wurde, riss Adam seinen Kopf wieder zurück und verschloss seine Lippen mit seinen eigenen. John konnte nichts anderes tun als in diesen Kuss zu stöhnen, sich den Emotionen zu ergeben, während ein Beben seinen Körper heimsuchte, die Erregung überhand nahm, die klebrige Flüssigkeit sich auf den Fliesen und Adams Hand verteilte, während seine Fingernägel sich in die Fugen der Fliesen vor sich gruben, um außer Adam noch einen Halt zu haben.

John begann wirklich zu zittern, als die Hitze in seinem Körper sich verflüchtigt hatte, und sofort drehte Adam das Wasser auf eine heißere Stufe, während er seinen Geliebten weiterhin festhielt, ihn immer wieder auf die Schläfe küsste. „Du schläfst mir jetzt aber nicht ein, oder, Baby?", grinste Adam, was John dazu brachte, sich umzudrehen und mit den Augen zu rollen, während seine heftigen Atemzüge seine Brust hoben und senkten. Das würde ihn jetzt wohl ewig verfolgen. Irgendwie hatte er geahnt, dass Adam ihn schon wieder damit aufziehen würde, doch er hatte seine leichte Schwäche einfach nicht verbergen können. „Nein", lachte er, „immerhin haben wir noch zu arbeiten." Mit der Tatsache, dass sie ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht nach ihrem neuerlichen Zusammenkommen nicht mit Sex beschlossen hatten, wie es eigentlich geplant gewesen war, hatte Adam ihn noch Tage später geneckt. Doch es war fair gewesen - John hatte dafür mit Witzen über Adams Bart gekontert. Keiner nahm dem Anderen diese Scherze übel - sie blieben sich ohnehin nichts schuldig. Nur leider fielen Bartwitze mittlerweile aus, weil Adam ihn sich ziemlich bald abgenommen hatte, da ihm die dauernden Scherze seiner Smackdown-Kollegen auf die Nerven gegangen waren. Anscheinend hatte er dort nicht zu kontern gewusst.

Der Schwergewichtschampion seufzte auf und blickte Adam liebevoll in die Augen, schaffte es trotzt seiner Erschöpfung, die Hand zu heben, um ihm über die Wange zu streichen, während ein Lächeln seine Lippen zierte, er gespielt ratlos den Kopf schüttelte. „Gott, wie soll ich dich jetzt nur als meinen Erzfeind sehen?" Adam zuckte mit den Schultern, entfernte das Kondom, griff nach dem Duschbad und begann, sich zu waschen. Erst dann blickte er John wieder an, besser gesagt, starrte ihm mit seinem bösen Edge-Blick in die Augen, grinste sarkastisch, wie sein WWE-Pendant es immer tat. Wieder drängte er John an die Fliesen zurück und bohrte seine Augen in die seines Gegenübers. „Reicht das, Cena?", stieß er aggressiv aus.

Das Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter, Adams Hände wanderten an Johns Wangen, um das Gesicht festzuhalten, tat dies doch mit ein bisschen Kraft, weil er wusste, dass John das nichts ausmachte. Tat es auch nicht - er sah, wie Johns Augen sich vor Erregung verschleierten. Doch Adam blieb noch in seiner Rolle - er wusste, dass John auch das gefiel. Und das tat es. John liebte jede Facette an Adam - ehrlich gesagt, hatte er schon oft darauf bestanden, dass Adam in seiner Edge-Rolle blieb, wenn sie miteinander schliefen, rau mit ihm umging - wenn er ihn entsprechend vorbereitet hatte, konnte John auch mit neuen Schmerzen leben. Irgendwie hatte es dem Ganzen noch ein bisschen mehr Würze verliehen.

Das hatte Adam immer ziemlich witzig gefunden. Es schien, als würde John Edge genauso sehr lieben wie Adam Copeland. Das hieß, John liebte eigentlich auch seinen Erzfeind. Irgendwie eine sehr lustige Situation. Doch er hatte selbst Spaß an dieser Sache. Und auch diesmal tat Adam John den Gefallen und presste sich nochmals an ihn. Gleichzeitig näherte er sein Gesicht dem seines WWE-Erzfeindes an und leckte sich provozierend über die Lippen. „Soll ich wirklich gemein zu dir sein, damit du Hass entwickelst?", fragte er scherzhaft, während seine Gesichtszüge sofort wieder sanfter wurden, und sich ein ehrliches breites Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte. John verneinte dieses Angebot und stieß ein amüsiertes Lachen aus - wie immer, wenn Adam ihm zeigte, dass er von einem Moment auf den anderen zwischen dem gemeinen Edge und dem liebevollen Adam Copeland hin und her wechseln konnte. Er fand das faszinierend.

„Nein, es wird schon auch so gehen", wehrte er ab, während Adam ihm die Flasche in die Hand drückte, die Aufgabe, John einzuseifen, dann jedoch selbst übernahm. Warum sollte er sich um den Spaß bringen? John führte derweil seinen Gedanken zu Ende aus, und seine Stimme trug plötzlich eine gewisse Härte in sich, als er über seinen aktuellen Erzfeind sprach. „Immerhin ist Chris auch noch da. Mit dem hab ich mehr zu tun als mit dir. Sprich, der Hass ist ohnehin da. Ich werde ihn dann einfach auf dich weiterprojizieren." „Gut", nickte Adam, der seine Chance gekommen sah, und er spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich aus purer Vorfreude beschleunigte, „denn ich hoffe, dass du mich nach dem, was ich jetzt vorhabe, nicht hassen wirst."

Er ließ die Flasche auf den Boden fallen, duschte sie beide kurz ab, griff nach Johns Hand und geleitete ihn aus der Kabine, während er Johns neugierigen Blick deutlich auf sich spüren konnte. Es gelüstete ihn, ihn sofort zu fragen, doch er hielt sich zurück. Jetzt war noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Es sollte alles perfekt sein, und das war es im Moment noch nicht. Adam nahm ein Handtuch und trocknete seinen Geliebten zärtlich ab, tat es sorgfältig, genoss es, John diese Behandlung angedeihen zu lassen, erkannte deutlich, dass es auch John zu gefallen schien. Adam ließ sich wirklich Zeit. Er wollte das alles richtig machen, und dazu gehörte auch, dass sie beide angezogen waren. Er nahm das alles wirklich ernst, und genau das wollte er John auch anzeigen. Also zog er ihn, sobald sie beide abgetrocknet waren, in die Garderobe zurück, und reichte ihm seine Klamotten, während er noch einmal zurückging, um seine Tasche zu holen. Johns erstaunter Blick verfolgte ihn - klar, er hatte keine Ahnung, was Adam vorhatte. Sobald dieser im Bad verschwunden war, steckte John die kleine Schachtel mit dem Geschenk aus seiner eigenen Reisetasche in die Tasche seiner Jeans. Irgendwie spielte ihm der Zufall gerade ziemlich in die Hände.

Als Adam zurückkam, stellte er die Tasche auf die Bank, bevor er sich schnell anzog und dann wieder vor John trat. Irgendwie war er nervös, und er räusperte sich mehrmals, weil er meinte, seine Stimme würde ihm versagen, sobald er das erste Mal sprechen würde. Erst nach seiner Geste fiel ihm auf, dass er die Schachtel vergessen hatte, und er musste sich wieder umdrehen, um das Geschenk zu holen, während deutlicher Ärger auf sich selbst in ihm aufwallte. Er spürte, wie sich eine Röte auf sein Gesicht legte, die aber hoffentlich nicht von langer Dauer sein würde. Als er sich dann noch einmal zu John wandte, erkannte er, dass dieser lächelte, sprich, er schien keinen Verdacht zu haben, was Adam wollte.

Er beschloss, es als gutes Zeichen zu nehmen. Wahrscheinlich hatte John ohnehin wieder vergessen, was Adam damals von ihm gewollt hatte. Er hatte so wahnsinnig viel zu tun, da konnte es schon passieren, dass ihm solche Dinge wieder entfielen. „John", begann Adam mit fester Stimme - er wunderte sich selbst, dass sich überhaupt keine Unsicherheit bemerkbar machte -, „ich hoffe, du weißt noch, was ich damals von dir wollte. Ich möchte dir hiermit sagen, dass ich es absolut ernst meine. Immer noch." Adam erkannte, wie John von einem Fuß auf den anderen stieg - anscheinend erinnerte er sich doch an das, was Adam von ihm gefordert hatte. Dieser beschloss, nicht darauf einzugehen, auch wenn ihm natürlich nicht entging, dass John sich nicht allzu wohl zu fühlen schien. Er blickte ihm voller Selbstsicherheit und Liebe in die Augen, bevor er auf die Knie sank und wieder nach Johns Hand griff.

„Ich bitte dich hiermit, mich zu heiraten, John."

Sekunden vergingen, in denen kein Geräusch zu hören war. Johns Miene war unleserlich, er zeigte keinerlei Emotionen. Nicht einmal mehr das Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen - nein, im Gegenteil hatte John die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst. Und sofort kam Adam der Verdacht, dass es vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen war, das alles zum zweiten Mal zu machen, und ein eiskalter Schauer durchlief ihn. Hatte ihm John durch sein Verhalten nach dem ersten Mal nicht schon genug gezeigt, dass er ihn nicht heiraten wollte? Warum hatte er es unbedingt noch einmal wissen wollen? Adam bereute es plötzlich, es noch einmal versucht zu haben. Aber er beschloss, seinen Anreiz doch noch zu bieten. Immerhin konnte John das Geschenk auch tragen, wenn sie nicht verlobt waren. Er wollte ihm etwas schenken, und das wollte er nicht an die Bedingung, dass John ihn heiratete, knüpfen. Andernfalls hätte er das Geschenk ja eventuell umsonst gekauft, und das wollte er schließlich auch nicht. Langsam zog er die Schachtel hervor und öffnete sie, um John den Inhalt zu zeigen.

„Ach, Adam …"

Und schon wieder sagte er diese beiden Worte, die Adam so sehr hasste, weil sie überhaupt keinen Hinweis darauf gaben, wie er die Forderung beantworten würde, stieß sie wieder in diesem Seufzen aus, das irgendwie so bedauernd klang. „John?", beschloss Adam diesmal, nachzufragen, registrierte, dass seine Stimme nun doch Unsicherheit in sich trug. Aber es blieb ihm keine andere Möglichkeit. Anscheinend musste er die Sache tatsächlich selbst in die Hand nehmen. Er stand auf, nahm die Kette aus ihrem Behälter und hängte sie John ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen um den Hals. Ein Verlobungsring war nicht in Frage gekommen, also hatte Adam in Toronto ein spezielles Militär-Dog Tag in Auftrag gegeben, weil er natürlich wusste, wie sehr John die Army und alles, was damit zu tun hatte, liebte. Das war nicht nur ein Gimmick, und nachdem Adam diese Idee einmal gehabt hatte, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr losgelassen. Allein das zeigte ihm, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war. Es war ein weiterer Schritt in seiner Absicht, John zu zeigen, wie viel er ihm bedeutete - ob das alles in einer Verlobung münden würde, war für Adam plötzlich zweitrangig geworden.

Auf dem Tag waren ihre Namen und ihre wichtigsten gemeinsamen Daten eingraviert, und John schüttelte ungläubig auflachend den Kopf, als er es las, musste die Hand vor den Mund schlagen, als er erkannte, wie viel Adam ihre Liebe tatsächlich wert war. Eigentlich hatte er das ja bereits in Boston erfahren, als Adam ohne zu zögern angeboten hatte, alles aufzugeben, das ihm etwas bedeutete, wenn er dafür nur ihn - John - bei sich hatte, aber das hier war ein wirklich greifbarer Beweis. „Wie konntest du jemanden finden, der Verschwiegenheit garantiert?", erkundigte er sich interessiert. Ihm war klar, dass das vermutlich ein großer Zufall gewesen war. Sie hatten vorsichtig zu sein, und es hatte wirklich jemand sein müssen, der Adam ziemlich nahe stand. Im Falle seines eigenen Geschenks war es etwas anders gewesen - John hatte das Ganze unter falschem Namen bestellt und von einem Gehilfen holen lassen, der sich als Onkel, der ein Geschenk für seine Nichte, die ein Fan von zwei gewissen WWE-Wrestlern war, abholen wollte.

Anscheinend hatte es Adam da leichter gehabt, wie auch seine Erläuterung zeigte. „Ich hab es mit dem Auftritt in Toronto verbunden und in einem Laden vorbeigeschaut. Ted, dem das Geschäft gehört, ist ein alter Freund von mir, und er weiß, dass ich bisexuell bin. Tatsächlich war er einer meiner ersten Männer. Er designt Schmuck, und na ja, das musste ich ausnützen." John hörte sich diese Erklärung an, war jedoch gleichzeitig damit beschäftigt, die Gravuren zu lesen. Am liebsten hätte er geweint vor lauter Glück. Es war wahnsinnig, welch schwerwiegende Botschaft hinter diesem Schmuckstück steckte. Er konnte wirklich nicht fassen, an wie viel Adam sich erinnerte. Johns Debüt - wo sie sich zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten -, ihr erstes Date, ihr erstes Mal und noch unzählige Daten mehr, die John niemals als so wichtig angesehen hatte, dass er sich noch Jahre später daran erinnerte. Aber es war schön, dass Adam es getan hatte - es brachte wunderbare Bilder und Situationen ins Gedächtnis zurück. Auf der anderen Seite des Tags war das WWE-Logo angebracht, zusammen mit dem Rated R-Zeichen und seinem eigenen Namensdesign. Es war eine Erinnerung daran, dass sie ohne ihre Arbeit niemals zusammengefunden hätten, und genau diese Tatsache war einer der Hauptgründe, warum John seinen Job so dermaßen liebte.

Natürlich würde er die Kette während ihres Auftritts im Ring nicht tragen können, doch solange er es im Privatleben oder während der Promos vielleicht unter seinem T-Shirt, wo niemand das Motiv erkennen würde, tat, reichte es Adam. Aber trotzdem verlangte es ihn jetzt ziemlich stark nach einer Antwort. John hatte ihn lange genug hingehalten, es war genug. Er wollte wissen, ob es ein Nein oder ein Ja war. Er würde auch mit einer abwehrenden Reaktion umgehen können, denn das änderte ja nichts daran, dass sie zusammen waren. Langsam wurde er tatsächlich ziemlich ungeduldig. Immerhin hatte er sich hier einen Haufen Arbeit gemacht, und langsam wollte er wissen, ob sie Früchte tragen würde oder nicht. „John?", wagte er seinen Geliebten schließlich anzusprechen, während er wieder auf die Knie sank und dessen Hand neuerlich ergriff. Nun versagte ihm die Stimme doch, er musste schlucken, bevor er weitere Worte neben Johns Namen herausbringen konnte. „Bitte gib mir eine Antwort. Irgendeine. Bitte sag etwas. Ich kann mit einer Abfuhr leben, aber bitte lass mich nicht so im Unklaren. Bitte, Baby."

„Ehrlich gesagt, Adam …", begann John, während er seine eigene Schachtel hervorholte, musste grinsen, als er Adams gespannte Erwartung mitbekam, „könnte ich mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als dich zu heiraten."

Stille herrschte, und irgendwie machte sich nun im Schwergewichtschampion leichte Beklommenheit breit, als Adam auf seine Äußerung nicht wirklich reagierte. John konnte erkennen, dass Adam damit nicht gerechnet hatte - seine Augen waren groß, eine gewisse Enttäuschung auf seiner Miene zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ein Nein verstanden, auch wenn John dieses Wort überhaupt nicht ausgesprochen hatte - weder beim ersten Mal noch heute. Also kniete John sich zu ihm, öffnete die Schachtel und hängte Adam das Medaillon, auf dessen Rückseite ihre beiden Namen eingraviert waren, um den Hals, befestigte das zugehörige Lederband hinter seinem Nacken. Dann blickte er Adam wieder an, der anscheinend noch immer nicht verstanden hatte, dass John ihm seine Forderung nach Tagen endlich mit Ja beantwortet hatte. „Schatz?", erkundigte sich John besorgt und legte die Hand an Adams Wange, um ihn so vielleicht wieder in die Gegenwart zu bekommen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Mit einem leichten Schauer kam der Kanadier wieder in die Wirklichkeit, nachdem er sich zuvor tatsächlich alle möglichen Szenarien ausgemalt hatte - das Schlimmste war gewesen, als John ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er ihn nicht heiraten könnte, weil er bereits verheiratet war. Nun erkannte Adam jedoch, dass sein Geliebter lächelte, und das bestärkte ihn in seiner Absicht, nachzuhaken. „Hast du gerade meinen Antrag angenommen?", fragte er deshalb voller Unsicherheit, auch wenn er selbst sich wegen dieser Frage ungemein schämte. Doch er musste es wissen, immerhin würde er damit umgehen müssen. Ein eiskalter Schauer durchfuhr ihn - er rechnete tatsächlich mit einem Nein. Deswegen überraschte ihn Johns Antwort so dermaßen, doch allein das Mienenspiel seines Geliebten zeigte ihm an, dass er es tatsächlich ernst meinte. „Ja, hab ich", grinste John mit einem Schulterzucken, „sonst würde ich nicht hier mit dir auf dem Boden knien."

Es dauerte nochmals einige Sekunden, bis der Kanadier reagieren konnte, doch dann brach eine Welle der Freude über ihn herein, der er sich absolut nicht entziehen konnte. Adam war noch nie zuvor so erleichtert gewesen wie in diesem Moment. In einer übertriebenen Geste warf er die Arme um John und zog ihn an sich, drückte ihn mit aller Kraft an sich, küsste ihn immer wieder auf die Schläfe, die Stirn, konnte nicht mehr damit aufhören. Am liebsten hätte er John nie wieder losgelassen. „Ich liebe dich einfach, John", flüsterte der Kanadier vom Bedürfnis nach blanker Ehrlichkeit getrieben, „ich kann dir nicht oft genug dafür danken, dass du mir diese Chance in Boston gegeben hast. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, und genau deshalb habe ich dir den Antrag gemacht. Ich möchte einfach, dass du ein Teil von mir bist."

John lächelte. „Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären, Adam", gab er zurück, und Adam nahm ein Leuchten in seinen Augen wahr, das anzeigte, dass er tatsächlich glücklich war, „es ist gut so. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben. Ich will ein Teil von dir sein. Es gibt nichts, das ich mehr wollen könnte." Minutenlang hielten sie einander fest, versicherten sich immer wieder ihrer Liebe, die stärker war als jemals zuvor. Vor ein paar Tagen hätten beide nicht an eine Hochzeit gedacht, und nun plötzlich erschien es ihnen als das Natürlichste der Welt. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zum ersten Kuss seit diesem großen Schritt, John sank auf den Rücken, während Adam sich auf ihn legte und mit sanften Berührungen über seinen Körper streichelte. Beinahe wären sie wieder übereinander hergefallen, doch die voranschreitende Zeit hielt sie davon ab. Insgeheim fragten sie sich, wie sie jetzt das Match überstehen sollten, doch sie wussten, dass sie es auf jeden Fall schaffen würden. Der Blick in die Augen des Anderen gab ihnen Gewissheit.

„Baby?", fragte Adam schließlich atemlos, als er sich nach Minuten einmal von John lösen konnte, und blickte seinem Verlobten amüsiert in die Augen, als ihm wieder etwas in den Sinn kam, das er über der aufregenden letzten Stunde beinahe wieder vergessen hatte. „Nachdem du jetzt eine Kette von mir hast, ist die Ausrede, du bräuchtest etwas von mir an deinem Körper, hinfällig. Dürfte ich also mein Hemd und meine Shorts wiederhaben?"

_**Ende**_


End file.
